


Tonight the Winds of Change are Blowing Wild and Free

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: They may not have beat it completely at 13 but somehow they still managed to beat the system and get their happy endings......eventually
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Tonight the Winds of Change are Blowing Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be devoted to a different loser and telling of their happy ending

“Rich stop” Eddie laughs shrugging Richie away from kissing his neck as he tries to slide the keycard into their hotel room door. Grabbing Richie by his tie and pulling him into the room when he gets it open. Richie laughing and following him in and pushing him down on the bed falling down with him kissing him.

“wait wait” Eddie laughs pushing Richie off of him standing to put his phone and keys on the bedside table an stripping off his jacket and pants folding them and putting them on a chair while Richie has already thrown his wherever. Waking over to Richie taking his tie off and looping it around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Eddie looks down and laughs.

“I get you in this nice suit looking all hot and grown up and you are wearing batman boxers and your socks don’t match.”

“Hmm what can you do” Richie laughs shoving Eddie back down to the bed crawling on top of him.

“I cannot believe you just drug me out of that restaurant leaving Steve there with the bill and that Netflix producer.” Eddie tells him running a hand through Richie’s hair.

“With the sounds you were making eating that dessert and the fact you had been running your hand up the inside of my thigh for the past 20 minutes I had no other choice. You’re lucky I didn’t try to fuck you in the back of that cab” Richie says laying kisses down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt as he goes down.

“Oh you were trying” Eddie is cut off my his phone ringing

“Fuck that’s probably Steve calling to chew me out” Richie laughs leaning over to grab the phone

“Why would he be calling me?”

“My phone is on silent over in that direction” Richie say waving towards where he threw his pants before pressing the green button on the phone without looking

“Tozier’s BDSM Boutique. All our operators are tied up right now can I take a message?” there is silence on the other side for a few seconds

“Tozier? Richie?”

“’uh yea and this is not Steve?” Richie says sitting up

“Um is this Eddie's phone Eddie Kaspbrak?”

“Yea it is but he hasn’t used that last name in like 10 years. Who is this?” Richie asks swinging his legs over the side of the bed

“Its Mike Hanlon from Derry” at the mention of Derry Richie goes pale dropping the phone to the bed and making a beeline to the bathroom

“Um Rich. What? Are you ok?” Eddie asks confused and then hears the voice on the phone

“Hello? Anyone still there?"

“Hello?” Eddie asks picking up the phone “this is Eddie who is this?”

“It’s Mike Hanlon from Derry. Is Richie ok what happened?”

“Yea hes throwing up in the bathroom” Eddie tells him leaning forward to look though the open door

“Eddie what’s going on what are you 2 doing together?” Mike asks as Eddie zones out a little remembering their first encounter.

* * *

Eddies friends convinced him to join them here after work for a drink.

“Maybe not friends work friends? Colleagues?” he thinks shaking his head. Either way hes here with the 3 people he sees most 5 days of the week. In a dimly lit bar ignoring Myra’s texts after he texted her back 5 times that he told her a head of time what his plans were for the night. They are here to see some comedian that Devin’s and his brother saw last weekend at some comedy club they claim hes the funniest they seen. He may not be best friends with these people or really enjoys bars but so far hes having fun. He needed this a night away from Myra she can be a little over barring sometimes. By the time the comedian comes out on stage Eddie has had 2 drinks and figures that should be his limit when he sees the guy on stage and thinks “Oh hes cute.” Eddie cat help but stare up at him as he makes his introductions

“Helloooooo. They call me Trashmouth. It’s very fitting as you will find out as the night goes on. I’ll be here for the next several Friday nights so if I don’t offend you tonight there is always next week. You’ll get you turn” Richie laughs mostly to himself. Eddie thinks his set is pretty funny. He laughs a little too loud at one joke catching Richie’s attention which causes Richie to blush a bit and start to heckle him. Jokes at Eddies' expense throughout the rest of his set ranging from the suit he chose to ware to his age

“Are you even old enough to be in here are they slacking on checking ids again?”

“I’m 26 asshole”

“There is no way someone your size is the same age as me. Are you even old enough to hit your growth spurt yet is that’s what’s up? Are you really 2 small kids stacked together in that suit?”

“Fuck you” Eddie flips him off with a smile

“Promise?” Richie asks with a smile and a wink.

Despite the banter the show went well and Eddie did enjoy it he thought he was pretty funny. After the set was done Eddie was at the bar to closeout his tab when he feels someone put their hand on his shoulder and lean in talking to him

“Hey Man thanks for not being a dick about tonight” Eddie turns coming face to face with Richie’s smiling one.

“Oh uh no problem. I actually enjoyed it”

“Oh yea? I’m Richie by the way” Richie tells Eddie holding out his hand

“Eddie. Yea you were really funny”

“Oh thanks. Uh hey let me buy you a drink to show no hard felling” Richie tells him taking the seat next to Eddie

“Oh ok” Eddie smiles at him.

They talk for at least an hour with promises from Eddie to be back next Friday and from Richie to go easy on him next time. Eddie does in fact come back next week and the following 2 after that and Richie dose not in fact go easy on him in fact he actually wrote a bit in his act for him. After the 4th Friday in a roll of Eddie coming to see Richie’s set they are sitting at a table towards the back like they have after every show. Eddie laughing and shaking his head at something Richie said. They stop looking at each other neither saying anything. Richie leans in to kiss him but just as his lips brush Eddie’s Eddie jumps back with a yelp

“Oh no I uh” Eddie stammers standing up

“Oh sorry I just thought sorry I misread” Richie says face turning red “oh no I got this” he tells Eddie as he sees him reaching for his wallet

“Oh yea thanks I’ve um I’ve got to go my fiancé she’s um probably waiting for me” Eddie says head out the door leaving Richie alone and embarrassed at the table and Eddie panting and sweating leaning against the cool brick of the building outside.

It was 2 weeks before Eddie worked up the courage to go back to the bar looking for Richie only he wasn’t there that night. The flyer pinned to the wall told him he would be there tomorrow night. Eddie just hoped he could keep his nerve to show up again. He did but he hung towards the back of the room during Richie’s set. He was still funny but there seemed to be a spark missing. After hes done Eddie approaches Riche where hes standing at the bar talking to another couple.

“Uh hey Richie um”

“Eds! You came back” Riche says surprise in his voice

“Uh yea um do you have a second so we can talk?”

“Yea yes. Come on “Richie goes to out his arm around Eddie's shoulders but pulls it back at the last second after he tells the couple goodbye. “We can step out back its quieter”

“Yea ok” Eddie says quietly following him out a side door.

“Listen man I’m sorry about before I had no idea you had a fiancé. I really misread some signals, sorry I would have never if I though...” Eddie cuts him off

“No no its fine I never mentioned her. I think maybe on purpose and I don’t think you misread the signals as much as you think” Eddie says looking away

“Oh?”

“Yea um I think I’ve always been attracted to men but unconsciously tried to shove it away. I can’t really remember which is weird but not the point. Point is I am attracted to men especially you” Eddie tells him looking him in the eyes

“Yea?” Richie smiles “so what brought you to this conclusion?"

“Well I went home that night tried to be um intimate with my fiancé and all I could think of was you” Eddie tells him face going red

“Oh please tell me you said my name instead. That would be really fucking hot” Richie tells him leaning in close and putting a hand on Eddie's waist.

“No it never even made it that far. I then spent the next 2 weeks panicking and trying to avoid her as much as possible until yesterday morning I decided shes not what I wanted when to her place broke things off spent the rest of the day panicking even more until I came here last night looking for you only to find you wouldn’t be here until tonight. So here I am” Eddie tells him leaning into his touch biting his bottom lip looking up at him

“And what was your plan once you found me?” Richie ask taking a step forward and pulling Eddie close both hands on him now

“Fuck” Eddie slips out pulling Richie’s face down to his by a hand on his jaw.

They kiss for a few seconds before they both pull away with a gasp being hit hard with memories flooding in

“Fuck” Richie says touching his lips

“Shit” Eddie breathes out panting

“Richie? What just…”

“What the fuck was that why didn’t I remember you before? How the fuck did we know each other when we were kids and just now getting are shit together and kissing?” Riche asks

“Fuck I don’t know. Just oh just kiss me some more” Eddie pants out. Riche obeys pushing Eddie against the brick wall kissing him making up for the missed time

* * *

“Eddie? Hey Eddie!” Eddie startles at Mike's voice

“It’s a long story “Eddie tells him

“Well you can tell me later in person because I need you and Richie to come back to Derry. It’s important.”

“Yea yea ok we’ll be there as soon as possible” Eddie tells him hanging up

“We have to go back don’t we?” Richie asks standing in the doorway

“Yea. Listen I"ll look for plane tickets and you call your sister and see if she can watch the kids for a couple of extra days” Eddie says walking over to him and hugging him


End file.
